There you'll be
by keren-happuch
Summary: Tony erinnert sich... (TATE, nach "Die Rückkehr")


**Story:** Songfic zu „There You'll be" von Faith Hill  
**Pairing:** TATE  
**Wörter:** ca 640  
**Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an Navy CIS gehören CBS, Paramount und Belisarius Productions.  
Diese Geschichte wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben. Die Autorin verdient kein Geld daran.  
Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu lebenden und toten Personen sind zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt.  
Alle weiteren Charaktere sind Eigentum der Autorin.  
_

Tony lachte leise auf, als die ersten Klänge des Liedes ertönten. Natürlich erinnerte er sich an den Film. Total unrealistisch, seiner Meinung nach. Da hatte der Regisseur reichlich übertrieben mit seiner Darstellung, Pearl Harbor war bestimmt nicht so romantisch gewesen. Tragisch, ein heimtückischer militärischer Angriff, aber nicht romantisch.  
Natürlich hatte Kate der Film gefallen.

_When I think back on these times  
And the dreams we left behind  
I'll be glad cause I was blessed to get  
To have you in my life _

Kate. Wie sehr Tony sie vermisste. Ihr Lächeln, ihre wunderschönen Augen, die Art, wie sie ihm sanft aber bestimmt Paroli bot.

_When I look back on these days  
I'll look and see your face  
You were right there for me _

Die Erinnerungen stürmten auf ihn ein und er versuchte nicht einmal, sie zu verdrängen. Das hatte in den letzten Jahren auch nicht funktioniert, also ließ er sie zu. Nur die guten Erinnerungen, gemeinsame Einsätze, gemeinsame Feste, gemeinsame Abende in Bars. Kate war immer eine gute Partnerin gewesen, und Tony wusste noch immer nicht, womit er das verdient hatte.

_In my dreams I'll always see you – _

Der Mann in der Kaufhausschlange hinter Tony rempelte ihn an und unterbrach so für einen Augenblick Tonys Gedankengang. Brummelnd ging er einen Schritt nach vorne, bevor er wieder dem Lied lauschte, das so perfekt auf seine Situation zu passen schien.

_Well you showed me how it feels  
To feel the sky within my reach  
And I always will remember all  
The strength you gave to me _

Stärke. Als Team waren sie unschlagbar gewesen. Tony konnte sich auf Kate verlassen, sie waren füreinander da. Oft waren keine Worte notwendig, so gut kannten sie den anderen. Deshalb hatte es auch keinen gewundert, dass Kate nicht von Tonys Seite wich, als er sich mit Lungenpest infiziert hatte. Tony lächelte leicht. Irgendwann war eines zum anderen gekommen.

_Your love made me make it through  
Oh I owe so much to you  
You were right there for me _

Aus ihrer Freundschaft war Liebe geworden, eine zärtliche, beständige Verbindung. Tony blinzelte die Tränen weg. Er würde ja nicht vor allen Leuten anfangen zu heulen, schimpfte er im Stillen mit sich selbst.

_In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
And everywhere I am there you'll be _

Was gäbe er darum, die Zeit zurückdrehen zu können. Sie wussten beide, dass ihr Job gefährlich war, aber hätte es das Schicksal nicht gut mit ihnen meinen können?

_Cause I always saw in you my light my strength  
And I wanna thank you now for all the ways  
You were right there for me, you were right there for me  
You were right there for me for always _

Kate hatte seinem Leben etwas gegeben, was noch keiner Frau vor ihr gelungen war: Beständigkeit. Sie war seine Rückendeckung, sein Halt, genauso wie er sie in allem unterstützte. Doch dann war das Unfassbare geschehen. Jemand hatte sie aus dem Leben gerissen, um sein eigenes Ziel erreichen zu können.  
Es war Tony egal, dass dieser Terrorist mittlerweile selbst erschossen worden war, ironischerweise von Kates Nachfolgerin im Team.  
Doch für Kate und Tony war ihre gemeinsame Zeit vorüber. Ihre Zukunft war mit ihr gestorben.  
Beinahe.

_And in my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life _

"So wie Mami, stimmt's Papa, die ist jetzt auch im Himmel und guckt uns zu, oder?"

_I'll keep a part of you with me  
And everywhere I am there you'll be  
And everywhere I am there you'll be _

Tony schluckte hart, bevor er seinem fünfjährigen Sohn über den Kopf strich und antwortete: „Ja Caden, Mami passt auf uns auf."


End file.
